Domesticity
by Flor de ceibo
Summary: Shinobu probably ignored it, and, if his jealousy was anything to go by, Miyagi was pretty sure he did; but there really was no way someone else was going to get in.


**Title**: Domesticity  
**Pairing/Characters**: Miyagi/Shinobu (Junjou Terrorist)  
**Rating**: PG/K  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Wordcount**: 670+/-  
**Summary**: Shinobu probably ignored it (and if his jealousy was anything to go by, Miyagi was pretty sure he did), but there really was no way someone else was going to get in.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You're late"

"What a wonderful 'welcome home' this is, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi deadpanned "ah~" he sighed "what happened to 'would you like dinner? Would you like a bath?'" he linked his fingers together, an exaggerated pleading expression on his face "'Or would you rather have me?'" he said, his voice getting higher with each question.

"You'd like that?" Shinobu raised an eyebrow "I never thought of you as the type to like that kind of thing…" he trailed off, apparently seriously considering the idea.

He blinked, staring at Shinobu. He thought he was being serious? "You know, never mind," he finally said, figuring saying yes or no was equally dangerous. Tossing his things and his tie into a chair, he muttered "So tired…" throwing himself in the couch "Shinobu-chin, mind bringing me a beer?"

"Bad day?" Shinobu asked from the kitchen

"Not exactly," he said, catching the can of beer Shinobu threw his way, smiling in thanks "work was just piling up, that's it".

"I wonder what exactly were you doing to get distracted from work," he said, glaring.

Oh, not this again. "Come on, Shinobu-chin, you know Kamijou has a boyfriend, don't you?"

"I wonder," he said, still glaring at him.

Miyagi sighed. "Now, already, come here," he said, patting the space next to him.

Shinobu raised an eyebrow, but went to sit with him.

He smirked, putting a hand in the back of Shinobu's neck, pulling him towards him to kiss him. "You know? You're plenty for me to handle already" he chuckled "more than enough, I'd say".

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sometimes I think you're too much for me," he barely whispered, passing his lips along Shinobu's neck "so don't worry, there's no way someone else is going to get in".

"It better be like that, old man."

Ah, so cute. It shouldn't be, but Shinobu's glaring and his red face were just so cute. "Besides, do you think I'd let someone face your wrath?" he joked.

"_Miyagi_…" he said, glaring again.

"Sorry, sorry," he laughed "now, is the show of unjustified jealousy over?" he asked, kissing Shinobu again "because right now, dinner seems way more tempting than discussing my (non-existent, mind you) philandering ways for the umpteenth time".

"It'll be ready soon," Shinobu said, scoffing at Miyagi and reluctantly getting up from the couch, not before brushing his lips against Miyagi's one last time "you can go and get changed if you want," he said on his way to the kitchen.

"Yes, _honey,_" Miyagi said to Shinobu's back.

Shinobu turned around, glaring and face a little pink, but decided he wasn't going to lower himself to answer that.

Miyagi chuckled to himself, deciding Shinobu was right about changing. After getting comfortable, he walked to the kitchen, standing next to the door watching Shinobu cook.

He was being honest, he thought, smiling a little. Shinobu was a lot more than he deserved, and there really wasn't going to be anyone else. And if it weren't for Shinobu's cute jealous outbursts, he'd think it was a pity that Shinobu didn't quite pick up just how much he meant to him.

Maybe it was for the best, the man before him already had him pretty much wrapped around his finger (some part of his mind would always think of him as a brat, but he couldn't deny Shinobu was growing into an outstanding young man right in front of him). Right now, it didn't even seem that bad.

"Want some help with that?" he finally said, stepping into the kitchen.

"Take that to the table," Shinobu said, not missing a beat, gesturing to a corner of the kitchen.

"Got it," he said, smile widening. He'd have to find a way to tease him about how at ease he seemed in the kitchen right now (even if he did a mess from time to time, still).

There had to be something wrong with him, what with all the _domesticity_ he and Shinobu shared. Shinobu had probably driven him crazy in more than one way.

And to his surprise, he didn't care one bit.


End file.
